The use of speech inputs to control computing devices may have various advantages over other input methods, as they may allow for hands-free operation and efficient navigation shortcuts. Speech inputs generally specify actions to take. For example, when operating a media player, a user may use speech commands such as “stop” and “play” to control the media player. Speech inputs also may be used to select menu items from a displayed menu, and perform other such actions.
In some instances, a speech input also may specify a quantity or other parameter that modifies the action. For example, in the media player context, a user may request the media player to “skip ahead five minutes.” However, in many instances, users may find it difficult to use such parameterized speech inputs. For example, users may lack familiarity with the range of parameters that can be specified for an action, and may not know what system response to expect in response to a specified parameter. Thus, in light of these difficulties, speech input systems may be configured to have limited functionality to avoid such commands, or may utilize other input methods that facilitate such parameterized inputs (e.g. physical volume controls used in conjunction with a car entertainment system that supports speech inputs).